


24 Hours

by Japan_Anime777



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 24 hours, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Police, Blackmail, Blood, Character Death, Fear, Innocent Eren Yeager, Investigations, Multi, Mystery, Other, Past Torture, Past Violence, Photographer Eren Yeager, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Suspense, Threats, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japan_Anime777/pseuds/Japan_Anime777
Summary: Eren is just a normal photographer, each day he goes out and takes pictures then post it on his blog. Except one day things turn unexpectedly for him and now he's paying the price for them as he has 24 hours to take down a simple picture of a known serial killer, as the media buzzes about it. The police gets involved which just make matters worse for poor, Eren. What will happen to young Eren and his friends? Will they survive or suffer? Find out and see..





	1. Chapter 1- Taken at The Right Place, Wrong Time

It was just another day for Eren, he walked under the sun as it shine bright down in the city, all the cars were driving passing him trying get to their destination before anyone else could. Eren headed out take more pictures for his blog as he only has two days of being here  in the central and most famous Los Angeles, California; there was nothing more than he wanted to do was take a couple pictures of the scenery before he leaves this place for good. Eren watched as the people were roller skating, biking, walking their dogs or just sitting down having ice cream. Of course, he asked permission for taking a picture of them and most didn't mind at all. In his middle of his shot Eren's phone started to ring 'Hey Soul Sister', he quickly got his phone and picked up; he answered with a simple hello as he walked away from the people using his three fingers waving goodbye to them.

 

"Hey, Eren! I was seeing how everything was going?"

 

"Mikasa everything is fine, you should stop being a worry wort most of the times especially when I go out on a vacation." Eren said, putting his camera back into his bag with one hand. "Besides didn't you say that you wouldn't bug like every single day?"

 

"Yeah but still-"

 

"Mikasa if anything happen you're basically the first I would call I even got you on speed dial too. And of course as my emergency contacts as well so you can stop pestering me by calling me every day. Yes, I know I don't call you all the time but you know I'm out making friends and having a good time with myself plus I'll be home this Friday which is in tow days, you think you can last that long?"

 

Eren heard Mikasa sigh over the phone and that's when he knew that he had her give up on the lecture that he surely was going to get if he didn't cut her off. "Okay, Eren just promise me you'll be careful?"

 

"I cross my heart," He made the motion over his heart as he said it.

 

"Good, I have to go me and Annie are going out so I'll talk...soon." 

 

"Yeah, bye!" Eren hung up then put his phone into his pocket. Then he pulled out his Canon EOS 5D Mark lll once more as he checked everything on his camera the setting was set perfectly, the brightness and the lens making sure there was no smudges and it ready to go for the next picture he was about to take. As Eren focused on his camera, someone came by and snatched out his hands. Eren blinked a couple time before he was able comprehend of what just happen. Eren began to chase after the person who stole his camera.

 

"Hey! Give me that back!" He yelled.

 

Eren kept an eye on the guy as he kept running trying not loose him but everytime he would knock over something or push someone in front of him to slow him down. Eren hoped that he could get his camera back because that's his only camera he uses on vacation all his other ones was at home in his bedroom. He bit his lip as he ran faster behind the thief.  _Almost there..._ hethought as he followed close behind him but lucky for him a couple was around at the corner which gave him a great idea.

 

"Hey! Give my camera back you thief!" Eren yelled again and that caught the policeman attention, the policeman stopped the thief by grabbing him quickly and him pin against the bus stop sign. Eren slow down his running as he took in some breath and walked straight over to them.

 

"Here you go son, I believe this yours." Policeman handed over to him.

 

"Thank you," Eren smiled as he check for any besmirch on the camera but he saw nothing then looked at the policeman. "Could I get a picture of you? I can put you on my blog as the hero of Califorina."

 

The older policeman laughed, "of course, son. Go ahead."

 

Eren held his smiled as he raised up the camera to his eye. He adjust the focus of the picture as it got blurry then he snapped a pick of the police officer once he smiled into the camera. "Thank you, sir." He said before walking off back towards his hotel to call it a day.

 

Eren sighed softly as he sat in his chair, he put the charger into the camera before plugging the USB part into his laptop. He upload all the picture he had then turn certain one he likes into the a collage the did some decorations on it before he posted it on his blog. It took him about an hour to do the police officer picture because he wanted it to make it very special. After sometime, he finally got it the way he wanted it and got up away from laptop and left to take a good hot shower that he much deserved.

_________

An hour later, Eren came back with his computer blowing up with comments and emails about the one policeman picture that he posted like 10 minutes agao. He was so confused as of why everybody was trying to contact him then he began with comments first:

_**OMG! You got a picture of him!** _

 

_**HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE HIM?!** _

 

_**I CAN'T BELIEVE HE WAS OUT IN PUBLIC!** _

 

_**EREN! HE'S IN THE PICTURE! LOOK!** _

 

 _What is everyone talking about?_   Eren looked at picture all he saw was an old policeman smiling at him with bright white teeth holding the thief while he did it. It looked like an ordinary picture to him, nothing seemed out of place, then commented.  ** _I don't see anything out of the ordinary, everyone. It looks an ordinary picture to me._**

 

Eren got a quick message back, they were all freaking out or just mad at him since he couldn't see what they were seeing. He scratched the back of his head as he read more of his fans comment. But, they were all coming in fast therefor he waited until everyone calm down their comments then he read the new comments that came into view.

 

_**YOU MUST BE BLIND!** _

_**  
TAKE A LOOK AGAIN!** _

  
  
_**YOU'RE SO BLIND AND DUMB!**_

  
  
_**WHAT THE HELL, EREN?!**_

 

Eren kept reading even though most of them were harsh but, he could take it as he kept reading each comment until he finally came to a comment that made more sense.

 

_**THE BACKGROUND EREN! LOOK IN THE BACKGROUND!** _

 

He looked into the background it was kind of blurry, so he took the pic into his auto photoshop and crop out the background of the blurry figure. Eren had it analyze to make it less blurry than it was before.  _How could people see this figure with the blurriness?_ He rolled his eyes as he forgot about it, furthermore he got the picture of the figure into view which just made him gulped and pale as well. It seem like a short man with black raven hair that has cut bangs. His great sweatjacket covered his mostly as his hood too covering most of his face but he was looking straight towards the camera. His hands were in the pocket as he looked like a regular citizen gradually walking among crowd. How could he miss that figure in the background? Or how could he miss him in general?! Eren took a deep breath as he knows that it could be someone else in the hooded figure.

 

Then his email pinged saying he got a new email message. He clicked on it and open it up, to his horror his fears were coming true as he read it slowly. He was afraid of what to say back, but he kept reading it over and over again.

 

_Listen here brat, if you don't want anyone to die I suggest you take down that photo of yours. You have the next 24 hours to take it down, if it's not down with each passing hour someone will die... Your time starts now..._


	2. Chapter 2- First Hour, First Firend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story

It was only 30 minutes and the news was buzzing about Eren's picture claiming that the serial killer was among them in Los Angeles. Eren started to get tired of it as he hand news people and guest calling him like every 5 seconds, emailing him, and knocking on his door. Like earlier he had two gues ask him question of how did he do it? Was it on purpose? Or was he trying to take pic of him? Eren answered respectfully then shut the door on them not wanting to be boher. He had his own matters in his hands which was taking down the picture so he doesn't have anyone killed, but he was interrupted by another email that showed up on his screen, Eren groaned at that as he was expecting it to be another news channel person or manger asking for an interview but to his shock it was the FBI. He scrolled down the page to see what they wanted or maybe they could help him even.

 

_Dear Eren Yeager,_

_My name is Erwin Smith and I'm the head commander of the FBI. My assistant Hanji Zoe had showed me the picture that everyone was talking about and it intruiged that you're about the only person that was able to get a good enough picture of Silver wings, listen I know you're in a bit dilemma. **A bit?**_ Eren scoffed, he was in more than just a bit. It was a HUGE dilemma since his friends and family were getting involve as well. He let out angry puff of air then contiune on reading.  _But I can assure you that we can help you through this all you have to do is follow our instructions and we'll keep you safe. I'm sure by now Silver wings has contacted you talking about the picture. Whatever you do don't listen to him, you're about the only person that can lead us to him and with your help we can bring him to justice. Please write me back once you recieve this email._

_-Erwin Smith_

 

"I'm not the only one with their life on the line!" He yelled at his computer in pure anger then he facepalm himself realizing what he just did. "I'm going insane," He mumble to himself before he looked between his fingers back at the email. He sighed and wrote back to Commander Erwin Smith.

 

_Dear Commander Erwin Smith,_

_First, I want to thank you for helping me out and I do like to help but, one Silver wings threaten if I don't take down the picture that he will kill everyone that I love. And I don't want to happen, I don't like to see some die just for an action I have to take. I get it, you want to catch him and bring him to justice but I fear not for my life but for the others. Please, is there any other way that we can do this with the photo down? I just... don't want bad things to happen. Please respond to me quick because I only have 12 minutes before anything happens to my friends or family._

_-Eren Yeager_

 

Erenhands began to sweat when realize the time. It was, close to 5 o'clock and the email he got from Silver wing that every passing hour someone that he loves will die. But, how will he knows who his family is? Is he also a hacker that can look through people personal background? This made Eren worried that he decided to do some research. He pulled up google and typed in:  _SIiver Wings_

Google pulled up whatever was happening inculding the picture that he took, he scrolled down and clicked on a website that had few information about the Sliver Wings. He kept scrolling down until he found some useful information about him.

_Silver Wings a.k.a Levi ********_

 

_Age: Unknown_

 

_Gender: Male_

 

_Appearance: Black hair, pale skin, and silver eyes_

 

 _Background Information: Levi worked as an CIA agent, he was company with Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe, and Mike Zacharias. The four of them went out on a terrorist mission, but the mission became dangerous and failed while Smith, Zoe, and Zacharias were the ones to make it back Levi was the one that had gotten trap in the tourist base for at least 6 years. No one knows what had happen to him during those 6 years but other people suspect that he had change. It was on March 17, 2007 was when Levi had return, he had to be in the hospitalize for about 4 months when he came back into work and he asked if he wanted to go on a mission. Levi answer was yes but no one expected the tragic turn that was about to happen. During the mission Levi and his crew all stopped the terrorist instead of putting them in to the swat truck like he was supposed to he killed every single one of them before turn to his own team, the only person that made it out Alive was Petra but she did two days after from bullet lead being stuck her in blood system she said, and I quote, '_ ** _When I looked into his eyes I didn't see that Levi, I once saw, the hard working grumpy face Levi. This Levi was different, his eyes were cold and blank  it could give you the chills as he stared back at you like he was looking into your soul almost like he was researching for something. He wasn't hestiant as he pulled the trigger. He was like a robot being controlled by another person before I could even black out his words was the most chilling yet, I still hear it today._** ** _You all are not the victim I'm looking for, I want some to savor my taste of fear but you three were nothing to satisfy me._** ** _'_** Eren even got a shiver from that too,  _to savor his taste and to satify him?_ Eren shooked his head and kept on reading.

 

_**'Never in my life I had heard something so creepy...I guess I should put it. I don't know what had happen to Levi during those years he disappeared all I know he's a change man looking for a toy to play with and I advise for anyone. Don' play his game because the outcome is much more gruesome than you think it would be.'** Petra said, before she died, that Levi acually needs help someone who can help him through the sick torture that he had went but no one had even gotten close. Which is why what he is now, today. I suggest you do not mess with Levi, he not a easy game to play with. Actually don't play his game at all, just do as he says for what you'll about to see of playing around and staying for to long just might have you go insane too. So to all the people who are reading this, please don't-_

 

An email flashed across Eren's screen which made him jump and yelp at the same time. He put his hand over his heart as he try to calm down from his miniature heart attack as he clicked on to the new Email, he had gotten.

 

_Alright, brat you still haven't taken down the picture so far that I can see. Well your friend Marco funeral, I suggest you hurry and take it down in the next 30 minutes or else your friends gets it._

Eren eyes widen as he scrolled down through the email, there was picture of Marco and he was in a chair with a simple light bulb above his head. He was tied up in a chair with ropes that looked like they were digging into his skin. His face looked all beaten up with a black on his face, his nose was bleeding as blood was rolling down towards his lips as his mouth was gagged with a simple strip of black cloth that was tightly tied so he doesn't scream. Eren notice how tired Marco was or maybe he was crying? It could be both! His hands tremble as he scrolled down to another picture with Levi pulling his hair so Marco's head went back, then Levi holding a knife right under his chin. The knife looked sharp and freshly new once Eren reach down to the end of the email,

 

_Tick...tock your friend's life is on the line..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this, and this just the beginning of all the action. Make sure you leave Kudos, comments, and a bookmark I'll post another chapter tomorrow! -Anime


	3. Chapter 3- 30 Minutes and Counting...

Eren heart began to race as his stomach clench tightly. He quickly grabbed his phone while his hands were shaking trying to punch in 911 into his emergency call. Eren felt all of this was his fault or just maybe Erwin Smith, he wasn't sure yet but he knows that he has to get help before anything happens to Marco. At least just so they can stop Silver wings from killing his friend even scaring him would be nice too.

 

911 Operator:  _911 whats your emergency?_

 

"Hi my friend has been  kinapped by Silver Wing. He has him hostage please get him some help, quickly!" He spurt out fast.

 

911 Operator:  _Okay, sir. I'm going to need you repeat that very slowly take a deep breath then start to talk._

Eren did exactly like person said. He took a nice deep breath and let it out slowly, it calm him down a little bit but he was still worried for his friend. "My friend, his name is Marco, SIlver WIng has kidnapped him and held hostage I believe at warehouse but I don't know which one exactly." He looked straight at the picture that he brighten up earlier. It was obvious that it was a warehouse from the long metal beams in the background also the walls were metal too. Eren assume that Silver Wing or Levi must have blocked with windows with some black paint so it looked like they were in a simple room that could be mistaken for house of a garage.

 

911 Operator:  _Alright, what is your name sir?_

 

"Eren Yeager."

 

"Well Eren Yeager, that is some name you have there." The voice change as Eren became confuse. "Nice try brat, but I hacked through the 911 calls so you can't do anything else but figure this out for yourself! It's just really simple Yeager take down the photo even a retard could do it!"

 

Eren flinch, the words were hurtful but he still manage to take them like it was nothing. "Let Marco GO!"

 

"Not until you take down that photo! You have 25 miutes left and counting, Yeager. If that photo's not down by then he gets a bullet through his head and I move onto your next dearest friend maybe Armin or Mikasa, actually I'll do both, yeah and keep them hostages."

 

"You asshole!"

 

"Thanks for the compliment." The voice laughed, "Your choice Eren he lives or dies, 24 minutes left and this all up to you, good luck."

 

The phone went blank as the person hang up on him. Eren growled in fustration as soon as that happen he gets an email back from Commander Erwin Smith, "what too him so long?" He huffed as he open the email.

 

_Dear Eren Yeager,_

 

_I'm afraid there is no other way to have he photo down while trying to track him without it, he'll just go into hiding which is some much diffucult since he can hack into any secruity. Even the FBI and the CIA he'll do anything to keep him hidden. As long as we have him active then he can track him down faster this way. Listen, we'll do as much as we can to keep your friends and family safe. Here's my number ***-***-**** call me if you need anything._

 

_-Erwin Smith_

 

Eren did not waste no time of calling him. He needed his help and fast, this will be the only chance to get help for Marco, he only 19 minutes left for this.  _Wait, 19 minutes left?! What happen to my five?_ Eren groaned as his phone rang waiting for Erwin Smith to pick up.

 

"That-"

 

"Listen here, my friend Marco has already been kidnapped by Levi-"

 

"Wait, how do you-"

 

"Hey! I ain't finish yet!" Eren cut him off again. "Like I said, Marco has been kidnapped by Levi. I try to call 911 but it turns out that he even hacked into that so I can't call 911 without him knowing about I'm basically giving my trust and faith to you Commander Erwin Smith. I need you to save Maco from him so he doesn't get a bullet shot into his head. And his location is somewhere in the warehouse, we only have 17 minutes before he gets killed, can you at least save him before time runs out?"

 

It sounded quiet on the other end, Eren wasn't sure if he was shocked that he find out Silver WIngs name or just suprise by what he just told him. Whatever the case maybe Eren needed his answer quickly or else he'll just loose up faith in the governmen all together.

 

"Alright, Eren we'll help you get your friend into safety quickly as possible since you provide where Marco might be we'll dispense different batches of our group to go get him. Please don't worry everything will be okay."

 

"I hope so," Eren bit his lip.

__________________

 

Levi chuckled softly. "Such a cute and determine brat, you got a good friend there Marco, very stupid but, good. Eren Yeager...has a nice ring to his name." He looked towards Marco then slapped him across the face when he realize that he was asleep. "Wake up, you piece of shit!"

 

Marco jolted in his seat as he was trembling terribly afraid of what torture that Silver WIng was going to do next. This made Levi smirked, he always love the fear in his victim eyes it just let him they're on guard of his next movements but he likes them relaxed so they think that he won't do anything in the next time. "Relax, Marco we're just friends here but I would say my knife will be your friend with your neck but you know we have connections to something." Levi shrugged then sat in a chair right across from Marco.

 

"Listen, you know I wouldn't have to do this if your friend would just take down the photo, maybe you can convince. You think you can do that for me?"

 

Marco slowly nodded his head yes, afraid what would happen if he says no.

 

"Good boy," Levi gave a wick grin as he got up from his chair then he got his equipment around by setting up a tripod and a camera pointing right at Marco. He walked towards Marco going behind and taking off the gag so he can speak. "Now don't say anything until I point at you." He walked back behind the camera then turned it on and pressed record, he pointed at Marco giving him the cue to speak.

 

"Eren....please take down this SON OF BITCH! DO ANYTHING YOU CAN EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE JUST PLEASE GET THIS BASTARD BEHIND AND WHATEVER YOU DON'T TAKE DOWN THE PICTURE!"

 

Levi boiled began to boil he stormed straight over to Marco and grabbed him by the shirt. He punched right towards the jaw with each getting hard and hard until he heard Marco make a weird clank noise. He looked over and seen Marco spit out blood and a tooth. Then he looked at his knuckles seeing red blood smear all over his hand, "tch. You idiot you got blood on me." Levi gave him a final punch having him knocked out in his chair. The he turned towards the camera. "You saw that? RIght, brat? There's more of that and this time," He pulled his gun out of his holster that was hidden behind his back. "This lovely gun I have here will put a bullet here." He pressed the gun against Marco's head.

Then he approached the came and lean down so his face was in view. "I'll say this again, brat. Take. Down. The. Photo. and all of this will be over. Hurry brat, because you got 8 minutes and I'll be watching." Levi turned off the camera. He smirked to himself, "I love when they don' listen."

___________

 

Eren finished watching the video, his mouth was gaped open when he saw it. "You know I wouldn't do that," he went into his blog and went into his pictures albums. He need to take down the picture to save Marco's life but he says don't do it. Eren figured out that all CIA, FBI, and Bounty hunters are looking for Levi and Marco wants him found too. He closed his eyes as he was in deep thought. He was debating on whethere he should take it down or not. Eren hovered over his mouse and clicked it before closing his laptop.  _I hope I made the right choice..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoy this next, chapter. Stay tune for more my friends because it's about to be come crazier

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, leave bookmarks, kudos, and comments. I'm sorry if it's boring I assure you the next chapter will be more interesting. So have a good day! Make sure you suggest what I work on-Anime


End file.
